


Just another Day

by KillingKathy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comedy, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillingKathy/pseuds/KillingKathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's always thought that the corporal had two emotions, or 'modes', if you will. Monotonic mode, for everything from killing titans to eating dinner, and his 'happy Disney spring cleaning' mode. Eren'd always thought that his corporal was a strange clean freak..until something..strange happenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just another Day

After the female titan arc.

8:00 am

The mess hall was relatively quiet, save for the clinks of silverware and some low voices. Rivaille and his entourage sat at a rounded table in the corner, eating their food in a monotone routine. They even had the same seat every day, as a matter of fact. The order never changed, either. From left to right-Rivaille, Zoe, Armin, Mikasa, Eren, and Commander Irvin.

Rivaille was quietly eating his food, eyebrows furrowed as he inspected a dusty spot on the table. Armin, Mikasa, and Eren were quietly murmuring to each other about god knows what, and Irvin was drawing plans on the table, biting his lip. Zoe, of course, was daydreaming about her new specimens, Joey and Tuck.

"And then I-" Eren was animatedly describing the way he took down a ten foot titan, waving his arms around and exaggerating wildly. Armin just laughed, used to his friend's antics. Mikasa was staring at Eren intently, barely blinking. And as Rivaille watched…

"Eren, you have a bit of food on your cheek. Here." Mikasa lifted up her napkin and gently dabbed the speck off Eren, who was now blushing slightly.

"O-Oy, you don't have to.."

Jean, who was sitting at a table all the way across the room, was gripping his fork tightly, looking like he would give anything just to stab Eren in the back of the head. Armin was smiling fondly at them, suspecting nothing.

"Eren." Rivaille coughed, strangely irked.

"Yes?" Eren looked at him, spoon halfway to his mouth.

"Go do your girlfriend somewhere else, anywhere's fine except the dining hall. You're going to make me loose my appetite." So saying, he took a sip of his coffee, closing his eyes to the bitter taste.

"She's not-" Eren started to protest.

"We're family." Mikasa affirmed, clutching Eren's hand tightly.  
"I see." Rivaille raised a brow. "Better be more careful, incest is frowned upon in most societies."

Eren spluttered. "What the hell-"  
"Rivaille. Look at this." Irvin leaned over to him, passing a napkin with scribbled circles on it. Rivaille took it quietly and looked over it, occasionally pointing out an offhand comment.

Eren just puffed out his cheeks and childishly stuck his tongue out at the corporal. "Dickface."

Rivaille snorted, "Asswipe."

"Motherfuc-"

"Homosexual."

"Where the fuck did that come from?"

Rivaille shrugged, passing the paper back to Irvin. "Dunno."

Eren just gaped at him in ignition as he stood up, calling. "I'll be in my office."

And as he walked away, he could feel the boy's eyes on him, even while Hanji was calling-

"Eren! Can I touch your arm? Please?"

~X~

Rivaille cursed as he threw down a wad of documents. How he detested paperwork…

He inwardly groaned as he looked at the towering pile that he had left. "..I would rather be cleaning.."

Eren was in the training field with Zoe, staggering as he tried to keep his balance in a flamingo position.

Zoe was twirling giddy circles around him, laughing.  
"And how will this help me, again?"

She stopped in a ballerina twirl. "It'll help you concentrate and keep your balance! If you can accomplish that, think of all the things you could do in your titan form! You could dodge with grace, jump like a cheetah," As Zoe ranted on and on, Eren just inwardly shivered at the image of a titan jumping in a fluffy ballerina tutu. Not a pretty picture.

"And-Oh! Corporal!" Zoe frantically waved to a small figure that was coming out of the castle.

Rivaille just started at them for a moment-Zoe in all her happy glory, and Eren in his awkward flamingo position. "…Hello."

Zoe slapped him cheerfully on the back as Rivaille walked over. "This boy has been working hard, I tell you! He's been doing this since 8:30 this morning!"

"…It's only 8:35 now, Hanji." Rivaille replied; monotone.

"…Oh." Zoe sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "Well, we're going to be working on flexibility now, so..Um..Actually.." A thought came to her head. "Eren! Since you still can't do the splits, we'll be working on that today!"

"Why the fuck would he have to learn the splits?" Rivaille questioned, brushing off his cloak.

"So that he can roundhouse kick all those titans!"

"What's the point of that? They won't die, anyway. You're better off teaching him how to chop at a titan's neck or other shit like that. He'll die out there if you teach him these stupid ballerina techniques."

"Hey! I'm training Eren here! Besides, you'll see how effective it is!" She pointed a threatening finger at him.

"Fifty?"

"A hundred."

"…Hundred and five."

"Deal." They shook hands, Zoe grinning manically, spinning around to see Eren, who was flabbergasted at the fact he was just bet on in front of his face. "Now, on this part…bend down."

Eren did what he was told, crouching down.

"Now, second position!"

He slowly extended his legs further.

"Can you go anymore?"

Eren was in a 45 degree angle, half bending, half crouching on the grass. "…Er…"

Zoe mussed his hair. "I'm sure you can go further!"

"I can't…"

"Why not?"

Eren blushed and looked away; this was getting awkward.

"Why?"

He snapped up at her. "Because these pants are too stiff! My legs won't stretch any further!"

"Take off your pants, then!" Zoe indignantly said, pushing up her glasses.

"What the f-"

Rivaille just sighed. "This is getting tedious. Eren, just take your goddamn pants off. I'm not gay, and I'm sure Hanji's seen everything before."

"You have?" Eren said, suspiciously glancing up at the girl.

Zoe grinned, snickering. "I did dissect a male body once…"

Eren gulped and backed away, hurriedly taking his pants off. Suddenly, Mikasa walked by. "Eren?"

"Gahh!" He covered himself with his pants; he was only in his boxers now.

Mikasa tilted her head questionly. "What's going on?"

Zoe smiled. "Eren here is working on his flexibility. His pants won't stretch enough, so he has to take them off.."

"or he could wear tights." Rivaille suggested.

Mikasa got a far away look in her eyes. "I would like to see Eren in tights.." she agreed.

"What're you saying, Mikasa?" Eren cried, feeling betrayed. She was supposed to save him, not play along!

"I think there's a pair in the closet, actually. Do you want me to go get them?" Mikasa asked Zoe.

"That would be amazing, thanks!" Mikasa nodded and left, a smile on her face that Eren (thankfully) couldn't see.

Zoe shrugged. "While she's getting them..see how far you can stretch now, Eren!"

Eren went down into a mock pseudo split, but no matter how hard he reached, he couldn't bend far enough. Rivaille groaned in exasperation, walking over to him and shoving a boot into his back.

"Yeow!" Eren let out a half-strangled cry as his legs slipped out from under him and went sprawling on the grass. "What the hell was that for?"

Rivaille foot was still on him, pushing him down. "Helping you stretch further."

"What-hey!" Rivaille shoved it harder. "Shut your trap!"

Eren gritted his teeth and went along, fists gripping his boxers. "I can't go any further!"

"Too bad! Take it like a man!" Armin, who was about to walk into the courtyard, quickly hid behind a wall, hand over mouth. What were they doing?! "Ow..not there!"

Rivaille had put his foot on his neck and crushed him down. "I don't care!"

"But that's not how you're supposed to do it!"

"So? It's working, right?"

Armin was almost getting a nosebleed now, half of him wanting to see what was going on, but the other half scared to death of finding out what was happening.

"Forget it, I'll make you go all the way!"

"What?!"

"I was taking it easy on you, but now-this is for your own fucking good! Stop whining!"

Rivaille pushed his hands down as well, making Eren's legs tremble and separate further.

"You're going to break my legs!"

"You'll regrow them, it's okay." He grunted harder and pushed him down even more.

Eren whimpered and clutched the grass. Okay, breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe- "I got the tights!" Mikasa ran back.

Zoe smiled. "Good." She took them from her and, instead of putting them on Eren, she wrapped them around Eren's hands. "Z-Zoe?"

She clapped her hands and squealed. "Go on, go on, don't mind me. Rivaille, actually, you could sit on him…."

Rivaille just blinked at her and took his feet and hands off. "What are you-" Eren almost cried in relief when the pressure was off his back, but he groaned again when he felt a even heavier weight settle down, pushing him. Rivaille was on his back, arms wrapped around Eren's, legs straddling his waist. "Are you actually riding me like a horse?!" He cried in disbelief.

"What other way?" Rivaille answered by shoving him further down.

"Isn't this effective?" Zoe whispered to Mikasa. "Eren's almost got his middle splits down! And look, he seems to be having fun, too!"

Mikasa looked at them, Eren groaning and Rivaille glaring at him. "…Right."

~X~

Eren couldn't walk. He awkwardly brought his right leg forward, then his left. "Ugh.."

Armin quickly ran over to him, eyes wide. "Eren?!"

"Hi.." He lazily waved. "Don't..mind me.."

Armin gulped and blushed, wondering if what he'd heard in the courtyard was actually what he thought it was. "Um..Eren?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Are you..and..the Corporal…um.." he made a weird motion with his hands. Eren blinked at him, leaning forward. "What?"

"A-Are you…." Armin gestured again.

"What are you talking about?" Eren furrowed his brows.

"areyouandthecorpralhavingasexualrelationshipwithe achother?!" Armin exhaled in one breath. Eren leaned back, affronted. "Why the hell would you think that?"

"So..is it true?"

"No!"

"Oh..well..okay then." Armin quickly left Eren, leaving his mind whirling. "Bye!"

Eren just looked back at his friend in light concern, wondering if Armin was okay. "Eh. Must've eaten something weird."

He hobbled off to lunch.

Thankfully, there wasn't a mission today, so mostly everyone was there and acting 'normal', for the most part. Jean was still trying to grab the attention of Mikasa, Armin's nose was buried in another book, Zoe was outside trying to communicate with her 'Joey and Bob' and Rivaille was glaring at something dirty-Wait. Eren gulped. Rivaille was glaring, true like always. But this time..the stare was focused on him. It was like he was trying to burn a hole through Eren's body.

Eren awkwardly turned away and brought a spoonful of soup to his mouth, trying to swallow while feeling the others gaze on him. Finally, he couldn't take this anymore. He whirled around, ready to confront him, mouth open and ready when-he saw his face and chickened out. Rivaille looked furious, and the only time Eren'd seen him that mad was when he'd accidently spilled a potted plant-dust and leaves flew everywhere along the hallway he'd been cleaning. Rivaille had threatened to castrate him then.

Now, Eren quickly devoured the rest of his meal and stood up, blurting out a hurried apology to Armin and Mikasa, and running back to his room. Mikasa immediately got up and followed him back.

When she found him, he was lying on his cot, head upside down and legs swinging up in the air. "Eren?" He flipped himself right side up and looked at her. "Hmm?"

She sat down on the corner of his bed, making herself comfortable. "Are you okay?"

He snorted. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Mikasa shrugged. "I don't know. Something weird's going on…"

"Did you see the corporal glaring at you?" Eren asked Mikasa.

She blinked at him in surprise. "The corporal? ..No. What has he done to you? I'll take care of it at once." She leaned forward, hand on her extra sword. Eren quickly waved his hands back and forth.  
"No, it's not that! It's not what you think!"

Mikasa raised her eyebrows, then slid her sword back in. Eren sighed in relief now that the danger was out of the way..never trust Mikasa with a sword. God knows what she'll do.

He unconsciously leaned back into her, breathing in her soft and reassuring smell. They were both relaxing and on the verge of sleep, when-"Wake up, you little shits!"

Rivaille entered Eren's room, looking very irked about something; a bundle of paper was in his hands. When there was no reaction, he gave Eren a hard slap to the head, maybe a little harder than he had ment to. Eren frantically stood up and stumbled around, when he tripped over a kink on the floor, falling onto something warm and hard. He rubbed his eyes. "Eh?"

Rivaille was on the floor, face a mask of outrage and frustration. He was staring at Eren's other hand. Eren looked down as well, wondering what the matter was. His hand was on Rivaille's crotch. "Fuck I-"

Rivaille knocked his hand away with a twist, pulling his head under his foot. Eren winced from his very uncomfortable position on the floor. Mikasa quickly got up, ready to help him, but Rivaille sent her a scowl. She stiffened and looked down at Eren and back at the corporal, not knowing what to do. Rivaille grinded his foot into Eren's back. "What the fuck was that?!"

"I-I'm sorry sir, that was an acciden-ow! Not there! That's my-"

Rivaille snorted and turned away. "Ackerman. Clean him up."

"Yes, sir." She quickly knelt by Eren's side. "Eren, can you hear me?"

"…..ugh.." Eren buried his face into the floor. "Is there any time I can have a decent conversation with the corporal without somehow injuring myself?"

Mikasa thought for a moment. "Is there a time that that hasn't happened?"

Eren lifted his head up and thought for a moment. "No." He groaned and face planted again. "Fuck my life.."

Mikasa just patted his back sympathetically.

~X~

"Hah! Hiyah!" Zoe roundhouse kicked Eren in the back of the head, screaming manically all the while. Eren was too late to dodge, so he found himself sprawled on his back, blinking as stars came rushing at him from the heavens. "Wha.."

Zoe, who was triumphantly cheering for herself, jumping up and down, extended a hand to help him up. "You okay, man?"

Eren hissed between his teeth as his skull throbbed. "Never better.."

Zoe smiled. "That's great~! Now, do you want to combat with someone else? You still sound pretty lively!"

Eren shot open his eyes and scooted up, waving his hands in dismissal. "No, no, no, actually, I'm quite-"

"Oy! Rivaille! Move your ass over here and help us!"

The small figure on the other side of the field heard his name and lifted his head up. "What?"

He irritably called back. Zoe waved her arms up and down. "Do you want to help Eren train?"

No no no no no no no nononnnn "Why not? Gives me an excuse to kick his ass again." Rivaille rolled his eyes and started walking over.

Shit. Rivaille reached the oak tree. Shit. Rivaille came by the stream. Shit. Rivaille was three feet away from them now. He raised an eyebrow at Eren, who was trembling all over. "You look like you're about to piss your pants."

Eren just gulped and saluted. "Hello, sir! It's an honor to be fighting you, sir!" Rivaille yawned and waved a hand loutishly. "yeah, yeah."

He cracked his knuckles and stretched his arms, walking around to face Eren. "Are you ready?"

"Yes-" Rivaille had rushed towards him, knocking his feet under. "No one ever asks you if you're ready before battle, idiot! You have to always be prepared!" Eren frantically sprung up, fists at the ready. Rivaille faked a punch and went for his knees, but Eren quickly intercepted, swinging around and crouching forward. Rivaille gave a quick nod of approval, then swung his fist, aiming for Eren's head.

As Eren ducked, Rivaille's other fist came and hit him in the stomach, making him choke. He stumbled backwards, coughing and cursing the fact that Rivaille still looked as fresh as when they started, albeit a bit flushed. He paused, then ran for the corporal, hoping to catch him by surprise. Rivaille just waited until Eren reached him, then slid past and grabbed his arm, twisting it sharply; the momentum swinging Eren forward.

Eren saw the ground rushing towards him, then all was black.

~X~

Zoe was scolding Rivaille furiously "It was a friendly match, for god's sake! Besides, that poor boy was tired already!"

Rivaille grunted. "That's no excuse. Any one of us could be fighting a titan, then as soon as we're done, find ourselves fighting another one. Titan's don't care. All they care about is if we're alive, and how goddamn good we taste."

Zoe hummed thoughtfully, putting a hand to her chin. "We actually don't know if titans think that humans taste good yet..you never know. It could be for pleasure."

Rivaille rolled his eyes. "Guess we'll find out whenever that actually happens…"

By them, Eren stirred on the grass, eyes wincing. Zoe immediately bent over him. "Eren, are you okay?"

He blinked and opened his eyes. Everything was hazy, fuzzy little shapes. "Ugh..where am I?'

He felt a hand pat his head. "Can you feel my hand?"

He nodded sluggishly, turning his face away. "it's too bright.."

Zoe nodded in satisfaction. "Get your eyes used to the sun. You'll be fine." Suddenly, a soldier walked over to them. "Leader Hanji. Commander Levi has been requesting your paperwork."

Zoe sprang up. "Shit shit shit shit I forgot about that!" She ran quickly to her office, sending back a offhand-"Take care of him, Rivaille!"

"What?! Hey, wait-" by the time Rivaille had turned to face her, the girl had already left, scampering to forge her paperwork, no doubt.

He sighed and turned back to Eren, poking his lifeless body with a pointed heel. "…What am I going to do with you?"

Eren let out a mumble in response, slumping over.

Rivaille sighed and knelt down, throwing Eren's arm over his shoulder. "Come on, brat. You can walk, right?"

Eren let out a groan, legs swinging. "…I'll take that as a no." Rivaille hissed between his teeth as he lifted Eren up even higher, but because of his height, Eren's legs were dragging over along the grass, not unlike a dead slug.

"Guess there's no other way around it.." Rivaille groaned and set Eren's body down, turning himself around and kneeling on the grass. He hitched Eren's arms up around his neck, wrapping his legs around his waist. It was a decent way of transportation, until Eren's arms let go and his torso fell backwards, legs still wrapped around Rivaille. Rivaille cursed between his teeth. "Fuck it."

He kicked Eren. "Oy! You! Wake the hell up!"

Eren stirred a little, but stayed where he was. "..You really are fucking with me, aren't you?"

Rivaille took Eren's leg and dragged him across the courtyard, along the hallways, (with some very skeptical looks from other people) and finally, into his bedroom.

He tossed Eren on the bed and went to get a towel from the bathroom, wetting it along the faucet.

When he got back into the room, Eren had sat half-up, rubbing his head. "What...where?"

Rivaille snorted as he looked at him, then looked back down at his towel. "Guess I won't be needing this anymore." He tossed the towel onto Eren's face, who spluttered in ignition. "What the hell?"

Rivaille rolled his eyes. "You deserved it for making me drag your freaking heavy body across the whole castle.."

Eren looked at him. "Oh. Sorry."

Rivaille rubbed his forehead and went to his desk, sorting through his paperwork. "Sorry dosen't cover it. You owe me."

Eren shakily got up, gripping the bedpost. "Yeah, yeah."

He was getting up to leave, when his foot gave out from under him and he accidentally stumbled, grabbing on to the nearest thing that he could find. Which, unfortunately, happened to be Rivaille's hair. Eren fell back onto the bed, taking Rivaille with him.

"What the fuck-" Rivaille spluttered, finding himself underneath Eren. "Get off!"

Eren, who was still a bit worn out and mentally exhausted from the sparring match, wasn't thinking straight as he looked at Rivaille's slightly flushed face beneath him. "..You have such a pretty face, Corporal.." He murmured dreamily.

Rivaille squinted his eyes. "Are you okay?"

Eren nodded, sluggishly blinking. Rivaille awkwardly got up from his position.

"Um..well then. I'd better be-mph!"

Eren had grabbed Rivaille around the middle, and pressed their lips together harshly, biting and licking his bottom one. Rivaille struggled for a moment, and when Eren finally needed air-

"What the hell?!" Rivaille yelled in outrage.

Eren ignored is outburst and just pressed their lips together again, this time running his tongue along the Corporal's lips, trying to gain access into his mouth. Rivaille pressed his mouth tightly shut, determined to resist the human titan.

Eren groaned in exasperation, switching his tactics. He grabbed a lock of Rivaille's hair and pulled, feeling some strands of hair give way from the rough treatment. Rivaille gasped, and Eren took that opportunity to plunged his tongue in, exploring every inch of the warm mouth.

Reluctantly giving in to the pleasure, Rivaille wrapped his arms around Eren's neck. Eren continued kissing him, hands roaming around every inch of his body. He found the neckerchief that Rivaille always wore, and tugged that off, impatiently throwing his jacket off as well. He took his mouth away from Rivaille's, pausing to look at the corporal's face, which was flushed and albeit a bit confused and slightly miffed. He quickly took Rivaille's shirt off, exposing the other man's chest to the lamplight.

Quickly ducking his head down, he caressed his neck with his lips, biting and sucking on one particular spot. Rivaille groaned in pleasure, winding his hands through Eren's neck.

"More.."

Eren complied, running his hands up and down Rivaille's chest. When his hand brushed his nipple, Rivaille gave a little gasp, then arched up to meet the touch. Eren, once satisfied with the work he did on Rivaille's neck, moved down to the man's chest. His mouth moved over the nub, at first caressing and brushing it lightly, then moving forward and opening his mouth; teasing the spot with the tip of his tongue. Rivaille closed his eyes, his face scrunched up with pleasure. How could feel so damn good? He was not a virgin, by any means or standards, but this, indeed, was his first time with a….man.

He irritably fingered Eren's jacket and collar, knocking his hands away and ripping the pieces of clothing off. Eren stopped and let him do what he wanted to do, staying still like a statue. When his shirt was off, Rivaille moved in, embracing the flesh and enjoying the warmth from the body pressed against his. Eren also enjoyed it, and wrapped his arms around Rivaille's chest, melding the smaller man to him like there was no tomorrow.

"You're still wearing too much.." he murmured to the corporal, fingers suggestively pulling on the line of Rivaille pants.

Rivaille just sighed and let Eren's fingers pop the buttons open, deftly taking off his 3D maneuver gear and straps. When Eren had succeeded in tugging the fabric down, Rivaille shivered slightly; the air was cold against his exposed legs. Eren, surprisingly, started on his feet, kissing the top of each of his toes, and then moving up to Rivaille's ankles, calves, knees, and thighs, giving each piece of skin every last bit of attention, like he had all the time in the world.

After a few minutes of this Rivaille grew impatient and jerked Eren's head up, pressing their lips together again. This time, it was him who took off Eren's pants, mindlessly breaking the straps of his maneuver gear.

Eren responded in kind, opening his mouth to taste the man's essence. Rivaille tasted bitter, to his surprise, not unlike coffee without cream. But he savored that taste, eagerly searching for more of it.

Finally, he tugged Rivaille's boxers off, leaving the man naked.

Rivaille stiffened for a moment, not sure if he liked the feeling, but quickly relaxed, clinging on to Eren for support and warmth. He took Eren's boxers off too, watching the man with lust-filled eyes. Eren threw Rivaille back down onto the bed, then took his member into his mouth, engulfing the length with his tongue. Rivaille groaned at the feeling; it was sensational, like nothing he'd ever felt before. Barely a moment after Eren's mouth reached a tip, he came, spilling the seed into Eren's mouth. Eren waited for a moment, then swallowed, trying to decide whether or not he liked the taste.

Apparently, it agreed with him, because he pressed his mouth against Rivaille's lips, entwining their tongues together. He broke off after a moment, sticking two fingers into his mouth silently asking for Rivaille to lubricate them with his own saliva.

With a tiny glare, Rivaille complied and sucked on Eren's finger's, giving each individual digit special attention. He lapped and sucked on them until Eren finally pulled them out.

Rivaille looked at him sternly. "It should be obvious I've never done this before with a man, so you had better know what you're doing."

Eren smiled a little sheepishly. "It's my first time having sex period, actually."

Rivaille's eyes narrowed dangerously. "So you don't have a clue what you're doing do you?"

Eren blushed but a determined look entered his eye. "No but...I promise I'll make it good."

Rivaille stared into Eren's forest green eyes, and seeing the boys honest determination to please him. He sighed and nodded, allowing Eren to continue.

After that awkward moment, Eren laid Rivaille on his back, spreading his legs wide. He pressed a finger gently in his hole, testing out the limits and hissed. "Damn..you're so tight."

Rivaille grunted from the unfamiliar intrusion and glared at him and snapped, "Well, of course I am, I've never done this before and neither have you!

Eren chuckled and pressed a loving kiss on his lips and stuck another finger in, scissoring them.

Slowly the uncomfortable feeling faded away and Rivaille was able to enjoy the filling sensation Eren's fingers provided. It was something different, something completely new to him and he found that he liked it. He liked it a lot.

When Eren deemed Rivaille ready enough, he gently took hold of his waist and placed himself in-between his legs. He looked at Rivaille timidly for confirmation, and the corporal rolled his eyes at how foolish the boy was.

"You've come this far, don't tell me you're backing out now. What happened to that determination before?"

Eren let out a shaky breath, and nervously placed the tip in. Little by little he eased in, and he was surprised by how incredible the tightness around him felt. Suddenly, strangely impatient, he shoved the rest in and groaned while sadistically listening to Rivaille's slight gasps of pain.

With a grunt, Rivaille forced himself to adjust to the pain. He wrapped his legs tightly around Eren's waist, his hands coming up to tangle roughly in the boy's hair.

Eren rocked his hip a little bit, getting used to the feeling of being inside someone, slowly testing the waters. Rivaille tilted his head back, arching his back at the feeling.

Eren kissed him gently, rubbing his arms for comfort. Rivaille was so tight around him, the sensation felt perfect.

"Ah..I'm going to come soon.."

"Wait..not..inside.."

He didn't want to go to the trouble of cleaning himself there. Eren nodded and kissed Rivaille gently, and withdrew himself slowly. He pushed back in just as slowly and gasped into the Corporal's mouth at how incredible it felt. Rivaille was panting now as pleasure mingled in with some of the pain. It felt good.

Eren started to pick up his pace going faster and harder with every thrust. Just when Rivaille was thinking it couldn't get any better, Eren hit something deep inside him that him arching his back and clawing at the boy's shoulders, a guttural gasp escaping his lips.

"There! Do that again!"

Eren found Rivaille's spot again and aimed every thrust into that one point. Both of them were gasping and panting from the exertion of their lovemaking. Almost too soon, Rivaille came onto their chests. He heaved and nearly went limp from his climax. Not a second later Eren pulled out roughly and came as well, the hot liquid spilling over the bedsheets.

He looked at Rivaille, who's face was still a mask of red, and hugged the smaller man to him.

"Mmmhh." He sighed, breathing in the commander's scent.

Rivaille completely spent, flapped his hand "I'll kick you for this later."

"You do that." Eren smirked lazily and made himself comfortable on top of the Corporal.

Later-

"Ahh! Eren! Are you okay?!" Armin ran to his friends side, an expression of utter concern on his face.

Eren was skipping along, face a utter mask of ecstasy. "Why wouldn't I be okay? Everything's just wonderful~!"

Armin looked at him timidly. "…Um.."

"Eren Jaegar." A quiet voice came from the end of the hallway; it was the corporal, his thin body a shadow against the light. Eren quickly ran to him, leaving Armin with a hurried, "See you later!"  
but Armin could still hear Rivaille as the corporal pulled Eren to him, whispering-

"You're bottoming this time."


End file.
